Clifton
Clifton is a character that appears in Knight of All Knights. Knight of All Knights Clifton was born in 230 A.D in Rome. His dad, Leonus raised him after his mom died. He also got a little brother one year later, named Tomas . In his young years, he learned how to become a blacksmith. Meeting George and Leonus's Death. One day, he helped a boy escape from the Roman Guards. That boy was George . They became friends and soon George started living with him. Clifton was with him shopping when their money was stolten. He stopped George from going into the Colleseulm. However, when they came back, Tomas revealed thier dad was going nuts. Leonus soon mysteriously died, and they were arrested by the guards, who thought they killed him. Soon they were found guility and destined to go fight to the death. Luckly, George saved him from fighting, and they headed to Camp Bellator ROMAE. The Camp: Pre-Creature He arrived at the camp, where he met George's brother, James . They greeted the campers, and then started training to be a roman solider. He got trapped in a cave, and went with George. He paniced as George was appearing to be dead, but he survived. Clifton then helped George with history, but to no sucess. He didn't have to fight, as an earthquake stopped it. He went with his friends to the cave, where he saw a green egg. Creature The Egg hatched, releasing a Lucubra. The Lucubra killed Cyrus, and many other soliders at camp. In the final act of bravery, Tomas saved George's life, but he was killed. Clifton, suddenly enraged that his only brother was killed, and no he had no family, he killed the creature in revenge. In the end of the Battle of the Camp, only General Will, Clifton, James, and George survived. He helped make his tomb. It would be a painful day for Clifton that he would remember for years to come. Solider Battles 5 Years later, Clifton was a solider in the Roman army. He was still haunted by the events of the previous battle. He was unaware of James's Secret Engagement with Erica, and that the Empreror is James and George's uncle. Clifton fought in another battle as a solider, and celebrated winning the battles. At some point in the next 6 weeks, James told him about the Engagement. It is unknown about his reaction. Clifton helped out with the wedding, and during the Man in the Shadows's attack, saved George's life. Quest of the Man in the Shadows Clifton joined James and George in the search for thier mom. His horse died when the Man in the Shadows attacked. Clifton is riding on James's horse right now. Clifton learned they were heading to a desert. If the nightmare that George had is true, the Man in the Shadows will confront Clifton and something bad will happen to him. Clifton was the first one to relaize the bumps of sand where dead bodies, and rescued James after he was stabbed. He went to Florence and learned the empreror died. That night, he would go to his old house, and nearly be killed by Echtor, who is the true identiy of the Man in the Shadows. Clifton reflected on past events, and traveled 200 years into the future. He escaped jail and fought againest the Vandals. He tried to fight Echtor but was knocked out. He had a dream, invovling James being killed, Echtor being killed, and him being killed. He woke up and saw George kill Echtor. However, Diagon sent a lighting bolt at Clifton, and killed him. George picked up his remains and buried him in Florence, the city where his first home was. Category:Heroes Category:Knight of All Knights Category:Males